Hard Work Pays Well
by AnimalCops
Summary: I never thought my work would pay off this well... I never imagined that Weiss would let something like this be used as a sort of payment... But, I like this way of payment much better than any other.


_**A/N from A.C.: Anyone recognize the guard? Heehee.**_

I growled as I pushed the insolent guard against one of the giant more-than-man-sized Mako canisters in the throne room, the liquid moving a bit with the force of the hit. I gripped his chin in my hand and narrowed my eyes, my wings flaring up suddenly to make him feel weaker in my presence. "Do you understand what you did wrong, worthless pet?"

He whimpered and sobbed, shaking against the glass canister, "N- No! Y- Yer not tellin' me!"

I growled and slammed him harder into the glass, "You _disobeyed _Weiss. No one disobeys him. Do you hear me? No one! Now, what do you say?"

"S- Sorry! Fuck! Lem'me go! Please!" The guard screamed his pleas, wishing desperately for me to let him go.

I tossed him to the ground in front of Brother's throne and put a boot on his back, pressing down to keep him in his spot. My crimson eyes met Brother's beautiful grey ones and I smiled behind my mask, "What shall I do with him, my dear Weiss?"

"L- Lem'me go? Please..? Please, Lord Weiss!" The guard begged him.

But, Brother looked generally bored, sitting up on that throne with his chin resting on his fist, "I don't care, Nero. Just get it out of my sight. I'm tired of dealing with such trivial things today."

I gave a small nod, "Yes, Brother." Concentrating, I let my darkness seep in from all corners of the room. The streams of darkness led from all around in little tendrils, looking like snakes as they moved along the ground. My pets, those snakes, the beings of darkness… They obey my every command, and only my command. I smirked behind my mask and had all the darkness pool under the guard. He sunk into the floor with a scream, my boot landing on the ground after his body was gone.

I looked at Weiss and gave a small, respectful bow. Just like the darkness obeys me, I obey Weiss. My love, my brother, my master, he is everything to me. I think my love and loyalty for him might border on psychotic and obsessive, but I don't mind the least bit if I'm considered crazy. I love my Brother and that's all anyone needs to know. Well, not necessarily… We don't tell anyone what goes on beyond the closed doors of Weiss' throne room.

I'm merely Weiss' slave, as everyone may know. I follow his every order no matter how horrible or embarrassing. I'm his slave and I _love_ it. I love being in the position that I am and I love being able to please my brother as I do. He is very happy with what I do for him and it makes me happier than I could ever be otherwise.

Sometimes, though, I do admit that Brother acts like a spoiled brat and some things he orders me to do just border on him either being crazy or just bored. But, I do them anyway. I have to follow Brother's orders and keep him company, make him happy. The Restrictors demand that Weiss always be pleased because they need him.

He watched me carefully as I stood back up to my full height, "Well done, Brother."

"Thank you. Do you need anything else, dear Weiss?"

He hummed softly, closing his eyes, "Yes. I do."

I tilted my head to the side slightly and smiled behind my mask, "What do you need, Brother?"

"Hmn… I'm bored. Do something to entertain me, Nero."

Entertain him? I could do that. I had several ideas come to mind but I had to ask, "Anything you want specifically?"

"Yes, I want you to pleasure me, Brother." He nearly purred, sitting up on the throne and patting a hand on his leg, "Come show me your love and loyalty, my dear."

I knew what that signal meant and my heart nearly soared. I walked over to the throne and sat on Brother's lap, my hands moving along his bare chest as we continued to speak, "As you wish, my Brother. Was there something special you had in mind for your pleasure?"

He stroked a hand through my hair and began taking off my mask, "I want you, Nero… I just want you to do whatever you want. I love you, Brother. Let me please you tonight. It's all about you."

He tossed my mask aside and I leaned down to steal a kiss from him, blushing, "And I love you, my Weiss..."

His hands moved lower, running along my sides and making my shiver until they settled on my hips. He began to remove my pistol holsters and gently placed them on one of the arms of the throne. How sweet of him to treat my beloved weapons so gently. He shifted and lifted each of my legs, removing the belts and taking my boots off. His hands skimmed back up, moving along my thighs and up to the small of my back. His warm hands ran up my spine, causing my back to arch. He slowly peeled off the skin tight containment suit, exposing my chest and back to the frigid air in the room.

I let out a low groan, "Brother…"

He leaned close to me, his hands moving to my chest to toy with my nipples as he purred in my ear, "What is it, Nero..?"

I arched my back as pure pleasure laced through my body, "Oh! Brother!"

He's never paid this much attention to my pleasure before in our little moments of lust, love and need. We're always so focused on his pleasure and getting to his release. Why has he changed so much so quickly? Why does he want to help me this time?

His hands left my chest and wandered down, completely removing my clothing and tossing the cloth to the ground, "I want you tonight, Nero… Tonight, I want you inside of me…"

My eyes went wide, "Wh- What..?"

He reached up to cup my jaw, "I want you inside me, Nero… I love you, my dear Brother." He pulled me down in for a slow passionate kiss, lifting my hips up a little so he could slip his pants off.

Brother moved the two of us and had me sit on the throne as he hovered over my lap, my erection brushing against his ass. I let out a soft moan at just about the same time he did and pulled him down so I could nibble on his neck the way he liked. Sucking a dark mark just under his jaw, I rocked my hips up and my wings flexed.

I pulled back and admired the mark I put on his porcelain skin before whispering, "Brother… I need you now…"

He bit back a moan and nodded slowly, gripping my shoulders tightly. I was about to object to him going down on me without prep when I felt him shift and my cock pushed through that first protective ring of muscle. I moaned deeply to find he was already stretched and slick inside. Giving him a questioning – almost accusing – look, he blushed and shook his head.

"I've wanted this for a long time, Nero…" He kept pushing down, taking more of me inside his body until his ass was flush against my lap.

He gradually began rocking his hips, sliding up until I was nearly out of him and pushing back down fast taking me all the way inside him. He shifted his hips so I would hit his prostate with each strike, though it took a few tries until he got the angle the way he liked it. I wrapped my arms around him, rocking my hips in time with his, moaning in unison with my beautiful brother. He was a wonderful sight; his white hair moving majestically as he rode me, his moans were low and deep, his back arched elegantly, and he locked his foggy grey eyes with my own crimson orbs.

I smiled at him and knew neither of us were going to last. He started moving faster, little bits of his hair sticking to his forehead with sweat. I arched my back as his body tightened up a little and he groaned, reaching down to touch himself as he bounced even faster. Dear Shiva! It was the most amazing sight I've ever seen. I let out wild moans, keeping my eyes on his moving hand and his rocking hips. I would be eternally happy if I just died right then.

With a low cry, Brother reached his climax, coating our chests with his seed. When he tightened up, I cried out and tossed my head back, releasing inside of that vice grip that Weiss called a body.

He nearly collapsed against my chest, panting softly. "W- We… We need to do this again sometime…"

I moaned softly, reaching up to pet his hair as we both relaxed in the afterglow, "I agree, my love."

He leaned his head into the touch and smiled at me tiredly, "Rest well, Brother…"


End file.
